The Hero's Return
by Jinouga
Summary: I'm back with Adventure Time! During a battle with the Lich, Finn and his enemy was sent in another dimension. It took Finn years before returning to Ooo. So, when he does, is it still the same Ooo after years without its Hero? Finn and Harem!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I'm back in doing Adventure Time fictions!_

* * *

"Hey, don't forget about us, eh?" She says to me, patting my shoulder as they prepare the portal back home. I nod at her, we finally defeated The Lich... well I defeated The Lich, seems like only someone from his own dimension can kill him.

"How could I? You're all humans." I say with a tear running down my eye. It was a paradise, I figured out that this was also Earth but since humans exist, this is a different Earth.

"Remember, Finn, Strength and Honor." The Queen of Themyscira says to me.

I grab my huge backpack filled with the things they gave to me. Swords, a whole set of their armor, which I figured I'd best wear pants with since it would definitely show my undies.

With the Lich permanently gone, I could rest easy. The only threat that ever came close to absolutely defeating me and everyone else is dead. For good. Now, I just hope that when I return I haven't been gone to Ooo for a hundred years.

Killing the Lich was faster, the portal is what I waited for. It took them four years to finally create one. So in the meantime, I trained and help the people of Themyscira, which were all female warriors by the way. I was lucky I was 14 when I stepped in their realm. I was a kid and them seeing me fighting the Lich I was able to earn their respect. I later heard that they hated men. Thankfully, being a kid and from another dimension, I was given an exception.

I took one deep breath and step inside the portal.

Them cheering my name was the last thing I heard before the light engulfed me and the darkness that followed.

"Oh glob! My head hurts..." I groan, massaging my head. I didn't remember it was this painful when me and the Lich accidentally entered the portal.

Oh yeah. It was no accident. Lich was trying to rule the next dimension and as we battled one another, we happened to step on the portal.

"Well. This is definitely Ooo." The last time he was on these very grassy field was when he, Jake, PB, Marceline, and FP were battling the Lich. All of them were knocked out before I had my one on one with him.

Then I finally saw the thing I feard most.

 _Here lies Finn the Human. The Greatest Hero of Ooo. Here he fought bravely against the Lich, in which he valiantly did everything to stop him._

 _Love, Jake and friends._

"The tombstone hasn't aged that far. And it's well taken care of. I guess, it must have been years as well." I whisper to myself. Something to boost my confidence that all of my friends are still alive and well. My perception has grew from training with the Amazons. Well, everything related to being a warrior.

And so I walk.

Still wearing the leather armor they gave me. It was enchanted by the way. The armor looks awesome. It's indestructible. A pure whire leather armor, with the Amazonian's crest in the middle and gold engravings as well. I wore a long sleeve back shirt and pants. Something I was forces to make, the Amazons aren't really all that popular with clothes. At most times they are in their amor, but at night... well, let's just say I ate dinner and always went to bed early.

The greaves and gauntlets were indestructible as well, so does my new sword. They called it 'Crocea Mors' which to other means 'Red Death' kind of awesome to be honest. The sword is indestructible as well, but it looks like a ceremonial sword. And it never needs to be sharpen again.

"Great." I say to myself again, it's almost night but I think I'm still far from our treefort. I remember the way, but without light... not so much. "I knew this back then, now... ugh." Well, I guess spending the night under the stars isn't so bad.

I build a small fire and took out the fresh grapes from my backpack and along with a bottle of wine, and cheese.

For women who ate a lot of dairy, they sure are fit.

"Who goes there!?" I yell, it was faint, but I heard the bushes rumble. Thanks to the Amazonians throwing me in the forest at night for my training honed my senses. My hand to my sword...

"Ha! Oh. My. Glob. You are such a hottie!"

I... "LSP!?" Boy, this is the very first time I'm happy to see LSP. I quickly run to her side and hugged her. It didn't really matter who is it right now, but to just a friend of mine is enough.

"Yeah, easy there, wolf. I know I'm a hottie so keep your hands to yourself." She says to me, I raised my eyebrow, she really doesn't know who I am.

I just laugh alongside her without revealing my name. I'm just happy right now to feel a friend at my side, and I don't want her to be shock and all from seein my alive.

I left her before the sun came up. I don't really want to hear her annoying voice this early. I mean, I like seeing LSP again but... It's LSP.

I reached the tree house early in the morning, the cold morning breeze as the sun is still preparing for its day. I forgot how peaceful it was in here.

I opened the door. "Oh yeah, Jake moved in with lady long before I as gone." Judging by the dust and the creepy sound made by the door, no one has been here for years.

I removed my cloak and drop my bag down the floor. It made a loud thud, and it echoed through the house.

I forgot how lonely I was before. Jake visited me usually but it still felt lonely being alone in the house. It was just too quiet for me. Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum were too formal whenever they visited me, even when we all teamed up against the Lich. Marceline was still the usual, a bad ass dame who only wanted to be friends with me.

Glob...

I felt like returning to Themyscira now. Ugh.

Then I felt someone.

I reached for my blade "One move and your dead!" She hissed, putting a pale hands at my neck.

Pale.

I turn around slowly, knowing that this girl has strength of a demon.

"Hey, Marceline?" I quickly took notice of her puffy red eyes.

"Finn!?"

* * *

 _So, how was the first chapter?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all of that reviews and all! As always, I am grateful for any kind of support._

 _"Oof!" I groan, even with all of that tranining, Marceline was as strong as ever. Being a half demon half vampire has its perks after all. She rushes to me as she gives me a bear tackling hug._

 _"I... I... we thought you were dead?" She manages to say it between her sobs. We're both on the dusty floor and she just wouldn't let go. I know what she's feeling right now but I've never seen her like this._

 _I give her a smile, though she really wouldn't look at me, she just keeps on hugging me as her face is buried in my chest. "Marcy, um... please let go!" I couldn't breath at all! She shake her head and buried her face further. I took a deep breath and hugged her as well, rubbing her back slowly. "Marceline, I am home." I say._

 _She nods at me, but I knew why she would not look at me. It's the vulnerability that she's showing me. Being a hard ass vampire after a thousand years, she's embarrassed by the weakness she's showing._

 _"Finn!" She keeps on repeating my name, slamming her fist into my chest._

 _How could I not be happy? I know we're best buds and all but to see her like this for me. "Yes, Marceline?" I softly said, good thing my armor is indestructible otherwise both me and it would already be destroyed._

 _She keeps on repeating it. My name. Like seeing me here is just a cruel dream torturing her._

 _"I'm here, Marceline."_

I opened my eyes, my body hurt and I was looking at the ceiling in front me of me. I move and finally found myself under the sobbing Vampire Queen who fell asleep as well.

What can I do? I'm nowhere near her raw strength. I shift her to my side as I got on my knees, it's almost sunset but I knew Marceline has been here all day long. Even before I arrived.

I lift her up, carrying her towards the bedroom. Wow, I've never realized that with my newfound strength and skills Marceline was as light as a paper. Yeah, I wasn't just trained on Themyscira, but they gifted me with magic as well, two different kinds though. One of them is the enhanced body. I was stronger and faster than any human, at least on that's what they said. All of my senses have been upgraded as well. It's funny though, for people who didn't have technology like Bubblegum's or just simple tools here in Ooo, they sure upgraded me like a video game character.

I decided that a shower is best taken right now, I've been sleeping on dust after all. After that, I'll cook some dinner or breakfast for the lady upstairs. The memories a few hours ago will not be forgotten, that's for sure, and as sick as this may sound, I actually like Marceline in that form... it was so true, like she was herself not to mention cute as well.

I shake that thought, she already made it clear to me that we're just friends.

"Thanks, Marceline" I mutter under my breath, she kept the fridge updated with fresh foods... wait! Why would she? The tomatoes here I understand. And clearly there's no one else staying in the house.

I snap back to reality as I heard the Queen of Vampires rampaging upstairs. I run towards my room and found her softly punching my bed. She's cursing with words I've never heard before.

"I knew it!" She screams "It's just a stupid dream!" She drops down the floor and I didn't knew how to approach her. "Finn... I brought you food everyday, I stayed here everyday... I... come back, Finn." Her voice dying down as she curled up on the corner facing the wall.

I couldn't stop it anymore. It came out of my eyes without my permission, as I rush to her side and engulf her in my body. "Marceline..." my hug became tighter as the second goes. Then it came to me.

She's devastated.

"Please! Just stop this!" She yells at the heaven, "I can't take it anymore!" I speak my words but she would not listen at all. Like every word and every touch was both blessing and a curse.

I turn her around and kissed her forehead, my tears rolls down my face and met with my lips. It was salty but I didn't stop my tears- because I couldn't. "Real enough for you?" I give her a sad smile, it's like the position has been reversed. I was the one who's welcoming her back to our real world.

"You're an illusion..." she mutters, though I heard it quite well.

Shaking my head, I remembered that I am now again in my armor. There's a hidden dagger at the back, just for protection should my sword is not found. I cut myself, my forearm drips blood as I point it to her face.

"Taste it."

She hesitantly nods at me, and licked it. "Finn..." she cups my cheek, her cold skin touching against my now heating body. I laugh inside, here a person who's skin was ice cold yet the effect on me is the opposite.

I chuckle "Yes, Marceline. I was gone for a long time, but I finally found my way back" I say, softly and a bit hard at the same time. I hug her but she didn't hug me back. I felt her arms moving but she's hesitating, it's as if the moment would hug me I'd vanish.

I am giving her the time she needed. It took a minute or two but she hugs me back.

She's too weak so I brought our food upstairs. She keeps on glancing at me, but she would look away the moment I look back at her. She's scared. She didn't knew if it's the real me or not, and she didn't want me to vanish either. Illusion or not.

"Stay with me. For the night..." she whispers to me, though she's a good few feet away from me, I heard it.

I blush and nodded "I will. And I promise you that I will be the first thing you'll see tomorrow." Glob! I instantly lost all my focus and blushed hard. If you ask me it's words to comfort her, but others wouldn't think twice on saying how romantic I am to her.

She smiled at me as we both got in the bed.

"Can I hug you?" She says, once more she's whispering, not wanting anyone to hear it. "Please. I can't lose you again." Why does my heart beat faster? I know she's just sad that I was gone but this is no love. She never liked me that way and it'd be stupid to think that she'd fall for me the moment I return.

Yeah. I had lots of time to think when I was on Themyscira. Always asking myself 'What's wrong with me?' Because the situation has always been the same, whoever girl was it.

They all liked me the same time and they'd all have issues, not with me but within their self. I always thought it was an excuse and a nice way to say I don't like you like that anymore.

But I am Marceline's friend. I am always willy to help her.

"Okay." I hesitantly says, as I felt electriy run throughout my body the moment she touches me. A few moments later she's sniffing me. It's like she's trying to steal away my scent and keep it for hers forever.

 _No! She doesn't like me that way! She's just devasted when they all thought I was dead._

It hurt every second she does it to me and I do not know why. My brain says I am just helping her but why does my heart ache? Her every touch... I'm assuming there's meaning to it.

Soon fatigued finally takes over my body. It's been quite a long day.

I figure it's morning, but the room is dark, really dark. Oh yeah, I remember, Vampires aren't all that fans with the sun.

Hold on!

I still remember opening the curtains last night, the moon was shining brightly after all.

I shift my position and instantly I felt my fingers interlocking with somebody's. My hair being ruffled by the same cold sensation.

"Hi, Finn." She greets me with the most heartwarming smile I ever see her do. She's crying yet she's so happy both end of her lips could almost meet with her ears

"Marceline."

Then she kissed me. One final evidence for her that I am indeed back.

 _So how was it? Your Finnceline moment. :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Marceline being clingy to me is wonderful at first. I would cook and she'd be there sitting right behind me, her eyes not leaving me. I didn't know what to do, she would lock her arm with mine as wherever I go.

We sit down on the sofa and put my hands on her shoulders. "Marceline, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" I reminded her again, it made me feel bliss and pity at her at the same time.

She nods reluctantly. "Finn, don't go anywhere, okay?" She mutters, probably not wanting to me to hear her say that. I cup her cheeks and gave her a smile.

"I can't really leave her like this can I?" I say to myself, walking towards the bathroom for a good long shower. Yes, shower, a very magical thing they didn't have back there at Themyscira. Bathing with the ladies weren't bad, really, not unless they are naked.

I shudder at the thought. I mean I had weird reactions at the first time and they almost killed me for it. Good thing the Queen said that it was a normal reaction to men. I think they would have really killed me there.

After that relaxing shower, I almost shrieked when I saw her curled up against the wall besides the bathroom door.

"Finn..." she smiles at me and got on her feet and followed me to my room. "Marceline" I chuckle, seeing this side of her is kind of cute. "I'm just going to change, okay?"

She nods at me.

"Hey, Finn?" She says through the door.

"Hm?"

"What happened after and that... the Lich has been suck in that portal?" If I knew better I think she's interrogating me.

As I change my clothes I told her what happened. She seems to be going back to normal as my story progresses, which is a good thing. She's asking more and more questions about my time in Themyscira and night came before we even knew it.

I think she's still in doubt that I am real, but she accepted the fact that she can see me. "Marceline... I am not an image of your brain nor am I an apparition haunting you. You know well that I am not a ghost." My last words before sleep falls over me.

"Yeah, Finn." It did sounded like the cool Marceline I know back then. A smile plays across my lips for my dear Vampire friend is finally back to normal.

I can feel my body rising up as I smell bacon. It's like my body responded to the holy scent of bacon- oh! With eggs as well?

"M...Marceline, you're cooking?" I ask, this is a first. Usually she's fine qith tomato juice. "Wait, why are you awake anyway? Last time I knew you sleep at this hour." I wasn't all that surprise to see her at this hour, but in her condition...

"Oh, morning, Finn!" She greets me happily. "So what if I can cook? I had time to practice and all!" She adds. Is she blushing? When the heck did she had time to...

Oh.

She's serving me breakfast when they still thought I was dead.

My heart aches upon seeing the state Marceline had. Well, shesr back to normal now, I know, she's my best girl friend. Not girlfriend but my friend who is a girl.

"So, how's Ooo?" I hope it's enough the change the subject.

"Well..." she tells me that after my so called 'death' everyone mourned but they partied in my name as well. New heroes rose, many of them, but she says that without me they all failed. Some fought to the end, some joined the other side, and some just gave up. She tells me that without the Protector, which is me, everything turned to chaos.

Black Lemongrab survived by eating his own kind then created a new set of Lemongrabs. He raided a kingdom outside and far from Ooo but she tells me that two kingdoms have fallen under him.

Bonnibel became depressed who never came out of her room much, thankfully, Peppermint Butler told her of her duties to the kingdom. She was more of a robot now, unable to accept the fact that Ooos Hero is gone.

Flame Princess was saddened but her relationship with Bubblegum is not really all that good, so she made military advancement on the grasslands.

"What about, Jake?" Yes he's the one that can stop FP. Unless he's...

She tells me that Jake and his family left Ooo. He was depressed as well but he had a family to take care of. With heroes rising everywhere in Ooo the family decided to become a team and help people outside Ooo. Now, they have no clue where he is.

"He's okay. Jake is strong and so does his children!" I've never ventured outside Ooo. Well, one time, when me, Jake, and PB were studying a radioactive land that happens to be full of zombies.

A tear runs down her face "We all blamed ourselves, Finn!" She says, adding that the reason was because they were all stronger than me. Pfft! I mean it's true but ugh... fine, yes, they are all stronger than me. Marcy with her Vampire and Demonic powers. Jake with his magical abilities, and Bubblegum with her brains.

"We should have defeated the Lich without losing you." Yeah I know that feeling all too well. Being a hero and ending up useless is the greatest defeat of all. I'd rather die fighting and standing my ground, even if it means that I can save only a single life.

I hug her tight "Marceline, it's the Hero's job to do the sacrifice." I tell her with a soft smile. She shove me away, her eyes filled with anger?

"That's the point, Finn! Whatever have we done to you that you are ready to die for all of us anytime?" She screams at me. Yeah, I all knew it when it was my first time defeating the Lich I knew that this hero stuff is fun but very dangerous.

"It's my job!" She slaps me hard.

"No it's not! Let others do it! You're the last of your kind and they are relying on you?" I smile at this, she wasn't angry at me.

"Marceline, I am a hero and I will always do what's right."

"Finn, I've always..."

I cock my eyebrow.

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing." She holds my hand and interlocks it with hers. "I'm just happy your back! Really back." She says and I gave her a nod.

"So, did you miss me?" She punch my arm "I'll take that as a yes!" She chases me around the house and we ended up playing all morning.

 _Line break..._

Oh, great. Another day at the castle. I'm tired of living like this, I... I miss him. So much. I always told him he's important to me but only now do I know how important he is to me. I... need him back alive. The portal that I'm working on is almost finish, only a few more...

"So yeah, I like totally saw a hotter Finn!" That annoying voice... LSP! Did she said she saw Finn?

Other princesses are on the scene as well, chattering with the chatterbox. "LSP, a moment please." I know hearing this is like a dream come true but... Finn returning is kind of impossible. But still, I'm not about to turn down a clue if he's really back.

"Yeah what is it, Miss Snob?"

"F- What did you just call me!?" I shook my head.

"What? You're all happy lady all of the sudden cause Finn's back? The nerves of the ugly ones." I sighed and ask my question. Where did he saw Finn. "Yeah, I saw him camped out there. He's like totally hotter now but I saw him first! He's mine, girl!" Can this princess get anymore annoying.

Thrn she started singing about Finn.

Ugh. I shouldn't have thought that.

If he's really back then there's one place he would be. I told the guards to prepare The Morrow. There's no time to waste, if I can just see him again, I'll tell him all that I feel.

I saw his house and the lights are on. Oh my... wait, I already knew Marceline is there living at Finn' old house. Somehow, if I ever see Finn there I'm going to hate Marceline for not telling me.

We haven't spoken to each other for three years.

I knock on the door.

"Marceline."

"Bonnibel."

"Princess?"


	4. Chapter 4

Awkward. This the position the three of us are in right now, I don't know what happened between the two of them and I don't really want to find out. Something tells me that mot only Ooo has changed when I was gone but so did my closest friends.

"Well... um... how are you, Finn?" Bubblegum asks, the two of them at my side as we drink orange juice that Marceline recently bought. "I mean, how are you feeling." She adds, scooting closer to me.

"I am a bit tired..." not physically, but emotionally. Dealing with Marceline already takes a till on me. Maybe because back in Themyscira I really didn't have to deal with this kind of things. My social status there was high, being regarded as a hero and all, but I've never have to deal with my emotions.

These two people beside me have a past with me. I both liked them before, I still do now but not like like kind of thing. Maybe I still do, I don't know, I've never been so confuse in my life. Marceline and Bubblegum acting like I'm some 'special person' who they both have lost, yet even before my acccident with Lich they still never showed that they have feelings for me.

"Oh." Was all she could say, I didn't mean to be rude and all but these two never got along that well like I have to the both of them.

"It's okay, Bubblegum." I raise my hand, she seems hurt by what I said. "Tell me what happened to Ooo?" She always keep things professional back then, especially when I told her I really love her just before my final clash with Lich. She shut me down, saying that I am too young and I should really focus on the evil we were about to face.

She mutters something but quickly shook her head "It's really bad. Somehow, peace is still going on, but we are on the verge of war." She says, it must be taking a lot in her as well. "Well, heroes everywhere showed up after..." she glance at me "But they were all defeated in different ways. That's when the symbol you have created started to crumble down."she explains everything to the two of us. Marceline has her arm lock with my left arm and Bubblegum's hands rubbing my right hand. It felt so good, but hurt as much.

"Ice King was really depressed, Finn. He's still the guy who likes to marry princesses with force, but he even so, he saved lots of people with his magic." Bubblegum says, even I knew Ice King was a really good guy, he just have some issues with his loneliness. While I was still a kid back then, I always had Jake with me.

"How is he?" No, I stop Bubblegum. I'll just have to visit Ice King later. She then tell me, that she did everything she can along with other kingdoms help, Ooo has maintain its order and peace.

"As you know, the Candy Kingdom is the unofficial capital in Ooo." I nod at this "My Gumball guardians have been a great help preventing evil from spreading. Their presence alone is... scary to all of evil. But there are forces that can easily destroy them." She says, I don't really like where this is going. "The Gumball Guardians are inactive, Finn. No one still knows, but I doubt that secret would last forever."

"What!? Why?"

"I don't know, Finn. I've tried doing everything but they're not moving or alive at all."

"I... since when?" I know for a fact that the Gumball Guardians are one of the most powerful creatures I've met. They're not on par with Marceline or her dad, but still, they are really strong and huge.

"I don't know that too... when I came to check on them, that's when I knew"

"That's when she got all crazy about you..." Marceline interjects, I don't know what she means by that but Bubblegum glares at her. She responds by leaning her head in my shoulder.

Looking at Bubblegum for an answer but she remained quiet. Heavy rains pours outside, creating a background noise which I find to be quite peaceful. It's not the scary kind of rain, but it's strong.

"After you died, we all have some kind of mechanishm that we did to either forget or remember you," the way she says that, the sweet alluring voice that I've always searched for when I was still young. It still have an effect on me, yet, there's something pulling me. It's something cold, red, and the scent of strawberries overwhelms me. "Marceline lives here, something to remember you by. Jake and his family moved out of Ooo and became some kind of heroic family. Ice King with his 'Superhero' gig and being a villain at times. And I with my kingdom to take care of." Oh. The usual Bonnie. "I start-"

"She started creating soldiers." I look at Marceline, her eyes shut as she continues to talk "With both of your DNA on the soldiers, she had them called her 'Mother' that's also the time Ooo started falling." She shrugs, if she knows so much about Bonnie why is the two of them acting like this? She must hang out a lot with Bonnie.

I didn't want to question them that. They'll tell me when they are ready.

"I.. It's f..for heroic DNA, Finn." She laughs nervously. "E..everyone in t...the Candy Kingdom is my children." She mutters, but Marceline laughs referring to something as 'What about that thing?' I've never seen Bubblegum this flustered and angry at the same time.

I let it go, this is turning into a baby fight.

"I need some time alone, and I think you two have something to talk about." Opening the door, the rain immediately wets my clothes. Personally, I don't really care much about my feelings for them. I don't want to get hurt like that again, I can handle physical pain but I don't think my heart can handle it anymore. I don't want to assume that they're all clingy and mushy because they suddenly realized they love me or something. They made it clear.

Glob.

Thank glob it's raining... because I don't know if I'm crying or not.

A little walk to the woods cleared ny mind, I think I've been gone an hour or two. I think that's also long enough for them to talk it out.

As my tree house comes to my sight, I can see group of people with their swords drawn. Are they like some candy knights or something? I can see candy substances on their body but it's mix with metal.

I have my sword with me and I hope I can take them out quick and quietly.

"Psst." The first knight look, the other two enters my home and only three of them are left outside... well, two now.

"What the!?" I am already within range on the next knight as my knee came in contact with his chin. It hurts, there's a metal part ob their heads like helmets of true knights. Purposefully throwing my sword to miss the knight by an inch, I am able to distract him as he looks at the blade that almost took out his life.

I hit his neck which is really like mine, soft and easy to break. He falls down on the floor unconsciously. Entering the house, the two knights have faster reflexes, they were surprised but still calm not to panic.

I can't see Bubblegum or Marceline. They must be upstairs, meaning they are still safe and sound. Our swords clashed, but... this is too easy. These are men clad in their iron armor yet I move faster, strike harder, and dodge gracefully. These men are no match for me, let alone the Amazons who has been training all of their life.

Both men on the floor "FINN! STOP!" Bubblegum screams at me, running down the floor with Marceline. She quickly checks the candy people clad in armor, as Marceline hugs me. I really didn't know why.

Bubblegum explains that this is her new guards. "The Candy Knights." She says.

"Finn? You mean this is our father, mother?"

"What."


	5. Chapter 5

I can understand why they are calling Bubblegum their mother and not creator, it sounds more good and is probably the right thing to do. But why does she also tells them I'm their father? I'm not surprised that Bubblegum has my hairs, teeth, blood, heck she's a scientist, it's what she does.

Looking at Bubblegum I give her a 'Seriously?' face. She laughs nervously and I've never seen her this flustered. I've seen her angry and pissed but not in this level that you would call her being embarrassed. She's a princess and she's always handled herself.

They are both the same, acting all cute and vulnerable in front of me. Wait. They're not acting, why did I even think of that. Yes, Marceline is here and she's caused Bubblegum to fluster, like she always annoys the princess.

Still. Cute? What the heck Finn, these girls are not interested in you that way. Live with it.

"I think we're getting off track here. Soldiers, why are you here?" I can see the surprised look from Bubblegum and Marceline, they've never seen me in this mode. Yes, I commanded a few Amazonians back jn Themyscira.

"Father, the-"

"D-Don't call me that." Glob it. Stuttering in front of them. I'm probably blushing as well right now. I don't I am ready for that word yet, and even if they are from my DNA, I... It's just a bit disturbing.

"Yes, Fa-Finn," he bows at me as a sign of respect. "The Goblin army is approaching to the Candy Kingdom. They could arrive here by morning." I didn't expect that to be the news. Goblin Kingdom!? They're bunch of scared little green people who's been traumatized by that... dude who likes to spank.

"W-what? We had a deal, as long as they operate we won-" Bubblegum stops as she sees my curios faced. "The Goblin Kingdom sells slaves from outside of Ooo... so, since they are not from Ooo the people didn't care and I wanted to avoid... war" she mutters that last part. SLAVES!? I didn't remember a single slave when I was still here! Prisoners, yes, criminals, yes, but SLAVES!?

"I've already assembled our forces, they're ready for any commands."

"That's stupid, Bonnibel. They've grown too much power and now they think they are invincible." She lowers her head, the other knight draws his sword but I quickly punched him to the ground. As a Hero, I cannot stand for this thing. This is unacceptable by all meand, even war. "Get your army ready, we march to the Silent Forest!" The Candy Knight looks hesitant but Bubblegum nods, telling her 'son' to follow me.

"Your four, escort the two ladies into the Candy Kingdom. Keep them safe" I tell them in which the two quickly argues with me. Saying that they are fine and will fight alongside me. "No." What Marceline said earlier about how I didn't have to die for them is disturbing me. I can feel that she's going to do something reckless and sacrifice herself for me. The same goes for Bubblegum. I might be assuming things but I won't take any chances.

Marceline hisses, her eyes glows bright red as her teeth becomes feral.

"You will not follow us into battle. That is final."

"You're not the boss of me!" She retorts.

"Listen. If any of you joins this battle, I will no longer be your friend." It's a bit harsh, I can see it in their faces. But whatever debt they feel like paying, I won't allow it. It sounds selfish and wrong, but trust me, if there's another hero at my side I won't hesitate to let him or her join this battle.

Marceline and Bubblegum. I've seen them fight against Lich. They are good but war is a different thing. It's not like in the comic books I've read where heroes fly around and strike the villain. War takes tactics, strategy, and even the morale of your soldiers. I've never experience something this big, but in Themyscira, we always defended our kingdom from different creatures of both size and looks.

"F..Finn... no... please... d...don't-" I walk out the door before I could hear any more of Marceline's words. It hurts but this is the right thing to do. Their minds are not clear and for them to go in combat would only be a demerit.

I ride towards the Candy Kingdom with the Knight I've punched before. It seems like he's the highest ranking person in their chain of command. "I have never seen mother or Lady Marceline in that state." He I glanced at him. "Whatever you did, dad-er... Finn, is harsh but I feel like it's the right thing to do." I smile at this. He's not so bad.

We were at the streets of the Candy Kingdom where people are almost close to panicking. They are bring everything inside, food, supplies, and everything else, even outsiders. We have around five or six hours before they arrive here. And the scout just reported that they've been delayed. He didn't really know for sure but the army has halted.

"Good. It gives us more time to set our trap on the Silent Forest." Everyone is listening to me, from their generals to captains. "As I remember, Silent Forest is a narrow road but big enough for an army, yes?" The men nods "We'll use the trees for cover and have our archers place on the very end. Once they're between our lines, our archers will fire four consecutive rounds and stop. Once the first round has been fired, we charge, they'll be surprise and won't be able to regroup so easily. That's when our archers will fire three more rounds, as everyone is closing in on them. Understood?" Everyone nods, but a General argues as to why not use the Guardians or the city wall. "They must have something to counter the Guardians because they are attacking right now. That's why they won't be expecting us more on the Silent Forest. We'll have the elementvof surprise." They now discussed about the numbers and how their walls would protect the. "For how long?" They didn't have an answer to my question.

"They'll either storm the kingdom with their numbers or starve us to death." Finally! One of the Candy Knights got it. Well, he's that guy who called me dad. The one I got to ride with.

"Soldiers. Many lives depends on you. If we fail this mission, everyone in Ooo will suffer. So, should you fall to the ground, be sure to take out as many as you can!" The men roared as we begin to move out towarsy the Silent Forest. I can see Marceline ans Bubblegum on the street, watching me go. I stop before the two of them. "Here. This will keep the two of you safe." I give them both a ring from my finger. Actually there's only two rings that I have. It was a gift before I go.

One means 'Strength' the other means 'Honor' it's not even that good looking. But I kept it because of the message. And it means a lot to me.

Marceline and Bubblegum chuckles sadly. "You're an idiot, Finn. When a human male gives a woman a ring, he wants to be wed with her. And now, you're proposing to the two of us?" Bubblegum knows of some of the human tradition. But I didn't even know that, well, I think she's just joking. But I can't help but blush at what she said.

"I kind of like it." Marceline smirks, I can see she's still hurt by what I said. But I hope she understands why. "I think he also deserves it." Seriously, you're going to ride with Bubblegum?

"I... uh... we... got...to...to go" I almost fell on the ground since I wasn't looking on where I'm going. Glob! Don't they know know how much that made my heart beat? Even if it's just a joke, it still meant something to me...

Well. Focus, Finn. To battle.

We hastily made our way to the Forest, I didn't even realized how my evening escalated this fast. I was just on my way back to my house after that walk, Bubblegum's Candy Knight is calling me dad, now, I am leading the Candy Kingdom's forces to ambush the Goblin Army before they arrive. How I wish the Gumball Guardians are here, or just Jake.

Dang it, man, why'd you have to Ooo? I'll kick your ass when you get back here.

I didn't even noticed that we're all ready, the only thing we have to wait now is the Goblin Army. "This is weird, Finn. They should have been here by now." I nod at his words, something smells fishy.

The bushes behind us rustle at an alarming rate. That's when I realized-

"Ambush!" I screamed at the top of my voice!

 _()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Hello, everyone, how are you? Things escalated this quickly, huh. Well, this is nothing to what's coming to him. It's hard to update your stories with only a phone at hand. Lol. Thank you, smartphone! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_There will be some really violent content so just a warning. If you dont like killing much, leave now and wait for the next chapter. I really don't know how each of his define level of violence but this is some 'slitting throats' if they don't give me clues type of killing._

 _You have been warned._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Marceline never felt so worried in her life before. It's past midnight and most people are fast asleep, but no one can. An army approaches fast and it's up to Finn and Bubblegum's Candy Knights to stop the threat.

A new... no, old, thousand years old of feelings are returning. As a person who lived for a century, she's been the carefree person. People die and new people shows up, that has been her routine. Ash was a total A-hole but he's immortal, one of the very few. But Finn... by glob, he's the most cutest person she's ever been with. He's always this energetic guy who's off to give justice to every evil thing out there. He's the type who attack-first-think-later kind of guy.

She remembered the time she helped him court Bubblegum. She knew the pink lady wouldn't even considered Finn as a romantic interest, but she knew she loved him. That's why she hates her, that's why she hates herself.

They're both ladies who's only thinking for themselves. Finn knew that he'll die first before their time comes, heck, her time might never come. What happens to them, then? But no... he never hesitated to proved his love to the two of them, not at the same time, of course, but she's afraid of doing something serious.

She remembered a quote she once read. And yes, she reads too.

'The moment you lose something is the moment you'll realize its importance.'

Yes, that's when Finn died or at least vanished before their very eyes that they thought he's dead.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I am selfish. Well, I am half-demon and vampire so yeah, I am supposed to be evil. But there's many kinds of evil according to humanity before the Great Mushroom War. 'The only thing that can defeat evil is evil itself.' I didn't believed that at first. It's like saying the only thing that can defeat fire is fire.

But I realized it. Heroes are a symbol of hope and faith that in the end, good will prevail. That's why they always do the right thing, that's why they can never truly kill evil. Because a hero's job is to rally everyone behind him with his flag.

But a person who can kill, and who will can probably end it. It's not a tale that should go down in the history books, but it's their job. I don't care anymore. I gave up those things when I lost the most important person in my life.

"You there, seal the gate tightly." I heard soldiers... er... Banana Guards yelling. They are the only force we've got here in the Candy Kingdom, but their numbers are enough as well should they... no. Finn will prevail or I will chase him in hell and kill him myself.

Finn. The most unselfish person I've ever met. And trust me, I've met a lot of people. It didn't matter if you break his heart, just call him if you need help and he will be there as fast as he can.

But I am different. She loved Bubblegum, then he said he's had enough and gone to me instead. I hated and loved it at the same time. Even before when he's still with Bonnie. I would kiss him, because I want to, and because I can get away with a simple excuse. That's why I hated her as well, because he saw her first before me. His first loved is her and not me. No, I know it's not unfair. Because he did tell me he's falling for me. But I shunned him, yet I continued my disgusting ways and kissed him, cheeks, lips, and would even hold his hand at times. Glob he's warm.

Maybe it's one of the reasons I fell for him.

He gives me something I lost a long time ago. My warmth.

"Marceline, we should go into the castle. I think it's about to rain." Bonnibel said, we were still rubbing our hands in the rings he gave us. That idiot. I chuckled. It's like he's proposing to us with a warrior ring.

I can still see it in his eyes. He loves the two of us. I don't know if he won't move because it would be unfair to the two of us- but I am definitely game there- or because of what we did before. I think he's hesitating because he don't want to feel that again. Well, not anymore.

"Okay." I answered, everyone is preparing should... I can't even think of that scenario. Okay... umm... if there's a benevolent god out there, please take care of him. I know I have no right to pray but still... I can't... I won't lose him again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She's troubled. I can tell, we've known each other for a very long time and the moment Marceline looks like she's vulnerable, is because she is. I am thinking the same things as her, the way she looks to sky...

We're walking towards my castle and I know it will rain, thank glob theu can't use fire should the worst... I... It's my job to think of the worst case scenario, so that I may plan our next move.

But please be safe, Finn. I'll change. I'll even find, screw that, I'll make a potion that would make you inmortal. So I can be together with you. If Marceline wants to... it still disturbs me though, three of us...how should we share-

Bad thoughts, Bonnibel. You are a princess, you should have manners. But I too am a female, and no one is able to take away this sensations, not even science. For I found out the we, all of the people living in this world has some of humanity in us.

To be clear, it's like we are the descendants of mutated humans. Disgusting as it may sound, but that's the fact. Like Dinosaurs, they said they were extinct back then but no. Their descendants were the lizards, while most of them are very different from their ancestors, they are but the same.

I, we, all of us, we are part human. Even if it's just .01 percent.

Finn, I HAVE always loved you. I hope you can hear my thoughts now, I really do. But I always feared the pain if I lose you, and which I did. But no more, somebody out there gave me a chance, gave me and Marceline a chance, and we will not lose it.

Not again. Erase that.

Never again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We managed to combine the two seperated forces that we have and formed a giant square with the archers inside. The situation is grave, we are cornered and they outnumber us three to one.

"Archers, give them hell!" The commanders screamed, yelling motivational words so that our formation won't be broken. We lost a lot of archers from their ambush, but we are still in this fight.

Still.

How could they expect us to ambush them here?

Never mind that. I can think of it later when we survived this batlle, and we will. While the goblins have been a lot taller, almost close to a human's, they're still fast and agile. Their weapons and armors are light but ours is heavy and hard.

We are ravaging their numbers fast but there's still so many of them. It doesn't look like they'll surrender either. Weird, five years ago they've been these people afraid of almost everything. Wonder what has changed since then.

"Soldiers! Lives depends on you!" I yelled, slashing down two goblins in one go. They were no threat to me as long as they don't corner or me run me out of gas, but still... killing. It's a lot different back on Themyscira.

"Don't forget! Your families will be with you when you go home!" I now know the position of the highest ranking knight, the one I punched before. The Knight Commander. Technically, he's the only person from my DNA. The rest were merely copies and didn't really had all of the DNA like the Knight Commander. That's why, even though others have been to taught to call me dad, he's the only one who's really legal, in some way.

They have families? Huh, that's nice.

A blade almost impaled my face nut I dodged just enough. Glob it! I'm getting distracted, but hey, they have families to return to.

Finn... Jake is still there.

And Marceline and Bubblegum even joked about you proposing to the two of them.

Blade again!

"Oh." The Knight Commander, Billy, said. Oh Bubblegum, naming your own as Billy because you thought I would name my child after the Hero before me. She's not really that far, but... okay. I am planning to name my child Billy should I have one. But I guess... ugh! Why do they have to be so confusing right now!? "Nice dodge, Finn!" Good, at least we're like friends now.

The battle lasted another hour or two before the goblins started to retreat.

"Why would they attack? And seriously, slaves?" I have to know what's going on. Even if they plan to have slaves, not many here in Ooo ould buy them, only the shadowy guys. I didn't realized I was muttering to myself.

"Sir, we've found some goblins alive." A Candy Knight approached me and Billy.

Five of them. Others are simply dying from the blade, and because they've done this I didn't give them a warriors death. I let them feel the pain as every breath they made felt like hundreds of needles in their heart.

I do not torture. I just let them die from their wounds.

"Talk. Why is the Goblin Kingdom have slaves? Why would they even wage war?"

"You don't know who you're messing wi-" I plunged my blade in his heart.

Billy gave a weird look, but understood the necessity of my actions.

"He won't talk, let's go with you." My voice was devoid of emotion. I've just lost soldiers under my command and it did NOT felt good. Killing beast and monsters are easy for me, and judging the faces of these goblins, they are no longer innocent nor what you would call a person.

They are like animals.

Disgusting.

What happened?

Five years... I was gone for five years and Ooo turned upside down.

"Fool-"

Dead.

"You?"

"I will... screw all of your females!" He cackled as I slit his throat. Monster.

"Next."

"We will sell you all! He wants it!" A clue. I let him continue, he did kept talking but as his talk goes on, what I thought to be clues were now useless. At least I know somebody wants to enslave us all. But it could be anyone. "And I will rape-"

"What about you?" My face didn't budged, he's my last hope for a clue.

What is wrong with these men? Rape? This is wrong. So wrong!

"You can't make me talk." I sent my sword through his thigh. "Arrghhh! No, no, stop. I will tell you!" Gotcha. "The Goblin King, he wants to sell Princess Bubblegum to someone, oh a Vampire Queen as well but we really don't know how to catch her!"

"WHY!?" I am really heating up right now.

THEY DARE!

"I... don't know. But we sell slaves, all kinds of them. Workers, useless slaves, and women... for uh..." he gulped "Then a guy came to us, hooded. Can't see his face, but he brought treasures enough to buy us two new kingdoms." He finished.

"Okay."

"Y-you promise y-you wouldn't kill me..."

"I did." I smiled at him "But he didn't." I glance at Billy who just drove his sword into the heart of the goblin.

"Vermins." Billy muttered, the blood splattered across his face.

 _Few hours later..._

We are heading home, nothing really to talk about but this guy who wants to buy Bubblegum and Marceline... just the thought of it wanna makes me kill someone. Why? Because they are my friends, family, and very special person.

I shook my head. I still love them, the two of them, but they will... cannot love me back. I am a mortal, someone that would only pass like a fly in their life. I've always knew that. That's why I was... prepared to be turned by Marceline. But I never got the chance to tell her.

"Have any idea about this guy?"

He shook his head. "Can't be Lemongrab... he doesn't like people who's not of gis own kind. Plus, he's not an interested in woman or man, simply ruling. As much kingdom as possible." He sighed. I can see that Lemongrab is still a threat though.

I'll have to handle him later. But now...

"My lords, we are approaching the Candy Kingdom!"

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _So, who is this mysterious buyer, eh? Well, it's none other ********************* Can you guess who that buyer is with the clues I gave you? Hahahaha_


	7. Chapter 7

He's greeted by hugs upon their return. The people smiled as most of the knights returned, for even them have families here in the Candy Kingdom. Other knights are even married to different species.

"Our Hero has returned!" They suffered few losses, luckily Princess Bubblegum has top of the line medical equipment for her injured knights. Banana guards maintained the public as they almost rush to Finn, just to hug or greet him.

"We will deal with the Goblin Kingdom later." He whispered to Billy and he nodded. They both agreed to discuss everything with Princess Bubblegum and Marceline except for the person who wants to buy them. Not until he has proof of that man.

It's hard dealing with the crowd, but is even harder to deal with two ladies who can't seem to get off him. The two of them lock on each side of his arm, never letting go.

A few minutes later, the two did managed to take some distance with Finn.

"People of the Candy Kingdom, not only we are greeted ny Finn's return, he and our soldiers have also defended us from the Goblin threat!" Everyone cheered, even Bubblegum couldn't deny the feeling she has right now. She didn't make this formal, but just yelled in the street. "It's time for a celeberation!" It's been so long since he last partied, but he guess it could be fun.

The party started before he even knew it. Music played loudly and can be heard almost in the entire kingdom, soon everyone joined and they are inviting people outside the kingdom as well.

Finn somehow successfully sneaked out of everyone and is meeting with Billy outside everyone's eyes and ears. Thankfully, the confession was only heard by a few knights, it wasn't hard making them swear to keep it a secret for now. In fact, they were willing to help, as long as it's for Bubblegum's safety.

"Do we attack the Goblin Kingdom, Finn?" Getting right to the point before others would recognize their disappearance. He nodded "Then what?"

"Free everyone and we'll ask and get the clue of who this 'buyer' might be." He growled, the knight could see the tenacity of this man. "I won't let Marceline and Bubblegum get into harm's way!" The battle with Lich reminded him the worst that could have happened. What Bubblegum did when James's was forced to sacrfice himself instead of him... She'll sacrifice anyone else as long as it's not...

Why would she-

Because he's human?

No. There must be something else that she's hiding. Could she be-

Maybe?

Doubts are entering his mind and he didn't realized he stared in space longer than he should have been.

"Do you love them, Finn?" Those words bursts his bubble.

"I..."

"There are a lot of stories made after you were gone. Jake the magical dog made those books and spread them throughout Ooo. It was all about you, your adventures, and everything else."

Jake could have left the bad luck he has with the ladies.

"Yeah. Maybe. No, I still do." That's why he still feels uncomfortable around them. Their touch, voice, even by just being around them makes him feel all weird. "Yeah. It's wrong, but I love the two of them." He smiled, he knew it all along and he just decided to deny it.

"Don't worry, Finn. I'll keep it as a secret."

"Then we're bros from now on, 'kay?" The knight nodded, at first he's confused why Finn clenched his fist. Then he remembered it's the famous fistbump of Finn and Jake.

"Yes." For a moment they both shared this comfortable silence. "Well, I better get going, they might start to notice. I'll tell them you're still taking a walk, just go back whenever you feel like." Finn nodded.

He stared at the beautiful night sky. Thinking about what he just admitted, he knew it... he knew he's denying what his heart is telling him, but maybe because he thought it was for the best?

"I love them." He mumbled, somehow those words weighed a lot on him. But it didn't mean he'll ask them for a date or anything, but he'll be... open. Yeah, love might not work with him before, but he sees no reason why he should stop.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Uwah!" He almost peed his pants from that scare. He looked at the suspect only to find one floating raven-haired woman. She's wearing her thick and lustrous hair in a bun, but still has a little tail that goes up to her upper back. "M-M-M-Marce-ce-line, w-what" he stopped himself before he would embarass himself further.

"Didn't you heard me, Finn?" She asked in her usual tone, the tone he remembered five years ago. "Or are you deaf?" She smirked, he's glad she's finding it to be funny.

I love you too. Was that- did she really meant it? Or was is simply to mess with him?

"I... Didn't." Maybe she wouldn't say it now.

She groaned, "I know you heard it. Are you really... going to make me say it again?" Is she blushing? He'd seen her blush cause by embarrassing situations, but maybe this is embarrassing as well but still.

He nodded seriously. He's not kidding anymore, the reason why he can't joke about love is because he's been searching it all these years. Flame Princess made it possible, she also made it impossible for them to... go back the way they use to be not to mention she's dating Cinnamon Bun. Because he loved... still loves Bubblegum, he still loves Marceline... so yes! He heard it! And if she loves him like she says, she'll say it again.

"I... lo" she sighed "I love you too, okay?! I always did! I just..." less than a hundred years of lifetime is only a blink in her eyes. And when he gets old, isn't odd she's with a grandpa? Even though she's a lot older, she'd would still look like an 18 years old girl.

She floats away, she embarrassed herself enough for this-

"Why hide it then?"

It wasn't his question that kept her, it was his hands holding his. It was different ever since he came back, she would hold his hand and he would let her, just to comfort her. But this... 'I need you' that's what his held means.

 _ **Line Break...**_

Selfish.

'How selfish could me and Bonnie be?' She thought. The guy that loves them because of who they truly are. He wasn't someone like Ash who didn't care, he was- she really should stop comparing him to someone else. Because Finn is unique.

Here was the boy... young man waiting always, and what did they do? They think for themselves. Their comfort had always been the words 'Because it will be for the best.' But what else do they need... HE'S THE LAST OF HIS KIND! Who else would be there for him, not as a friend, not as a lover. She and Bubblegum are the closest he'll ever get.

That Flame girl thingy wasn't meant for him, at least that's what they always thought. She and Bubblegum, they always had this secret meeting back then about Finn. The human still has to wrapped himself in tin foil just to experience a hug from her, and while he and Flame Princess really did dated, maybe because it was out of him seeking that kind of attention.

'Why else would he date that girl. Yeah she's hot, maybe too hot that Finn will turn to ash if he spends too much time with her.' She thought. She never really liked that Flame Princess, or Flame Queen as she likes to call herself now.

"Do you really love me?" He asked again, this time it was like he's in a state where he doesn't know if he's dreaming or not. It's cute and really sad at the same time. It's sad that he's forced to believe that it might be some dream. Her heart beats at an alarming rate. If he's thinking that this is a dream, then it must show that he really loves her- okay, them, the two of them.

She nodded. Not really sure why she's letting her emotion get the best of her, but she has now decided that the future can wait. Who knows, maybe Finn is immortal or something.

"Really?"

She chuckled, him still not believing this made her compose again.

Then she proved it.

Even though it was merely seconds...

It was the longest kiss they both experienced.

 _ **Chapter End!**_

 _ **Short but... 'Kiss' nyahaha. Truthfully, this isn't suppose to be the chapter. Well the kiss that is. But I kinda decided to rewrite it since I had a few moments of free time. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy and leave a review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since he came back from the dead, or at least they all thought so at first, she and Marceline shared the same bedroom. She didn't like the fact that while Finn is sleeping the vampire, who is most active during night, would sneak inside his chamber and do glob knows what.

She yawned, she kinda liked what's happening right now. She didn't have to wake up early since her people is still absorbing their Hero's return.

She snorted, Marceline has been sleeping during evening so she could spend the day with Finn. Clever. While it is true that Marceline is damaged, she's also using it to her advantage. Last night Finn went missing for a short while, and so did Marceline.

"Breakfast is ready, princess." She heard over the door. Things are about to get more busy and she knows it well. She'll have to call a meeting with Ooo's leaders, and slowly deal with it's problem.

She will help Finn no matter what. "Okay, we're coming." She replied, waking the floating vampire beside her. "Hey, wake up. Your 'Crimson Cake' is ready." And Marceline hates it when she calls it for what that cake is; Strawberry Shortcake.

She cocked her brow, her vampire friend is looking weird this morning. Too weird. "Umm... what?" What bothered her the most is the way Marceline is smiling. "Oh, yeah."

"What happened... last night?" She shouldn't asked.

Marceline grinned like an idiot. She's known the Vampire Queen for far too long to know that she never showed that face.

Marceline winked.

Yeah.

She shouldn't have asked.

"N-Never mind." She stammered, her friend is blooming and it's really disturbing her. As if the balance of this world has been shifted.

Marceline laughed. "Sorry, Bonn, couldn't tell you even if you wanted to." Marceline definitely did something last night with Finn, but what? Or maybe the vampire is just playing her usual tricks on her.

Marceline winked again, this time standing up- floating down to stand up and walked towards the door.

Marceline is doing a fantastic job at pissing her. Could she just grab Marceline's hair. Ugh! She knew she couldn't force it out from her mouth. She'd have to be-

Why should she care what happened last night? She should just up her game, but only when she knows her kingdom is safe from future attacks. Then maybe she could f-f-flirt with him. 'Why does it sound so hard?' She thought. She's a hundred years older than Finn, she shouldn't be stammering. Last time she knew, it's Finn who's supposed to be stuttering. And she plans to do it.

But still-

"Why?" She just wants to know that they didn't... do it. No, Finn is too good to do that. A kiss maybe? But did Marceline used her t-tongue? Why is she even thinking like that?

She hasn't done that kind of kiss ever, but she reads books a lot. And most... all of her suitors has only been for the good of her kingdom. And she's still a...

"Top secret, Bonnibel." Ugh. That wink again, her friend really knows how to piss her off.

 _ **Line Break...**_

Glob! Why did she kissed him last night? It just seemed to be the right move. Pissing Bonnie is a plus, but how should she look at him now?

She's done things like that. No need to be feeling like this. Ash was sloppy, careless, and just plain stupid, but her experience with Finn last night was different from the usual urges that she's feeling.

True. She felt hungry, but hungry only for him. Back then, it'd be anyone she could use to satisfy her 'needs' but thinking of it right now, she felt dirty. But she's experience. Something she could definitely use against Bonnie, even though the sound of three people on a bed sounds rather... exciting.

Stop!

She's willing to share, but why does her thoughts have to be focused on bed-activities?

Bad Marceline.

Her heart, even if it's not beating anymore, stopped as she and Bonnibel met Finn on the hallway.

"Hey, Finn." Curse Bubblegum's cheerful attitude, now she can't think of anything to say to him. "How is the party last night?" Good, maybe Bonnie could distract Finn.

"It's fine, Princess." He shyly said. What the Glob do you have to be shy right now? It's making her feel more uncomfortable.

"That's good to hear. But I noticed you went missing for a moment last night?" What the heck is Bubblegum doing?! She hates that gummy princess every time she can't read her plans. "No one kissed you last night, right?"

Finn stammered, trying to find his words.

She gets it.

Bonnibel is trying to pin-point the exact details of last night. Clever little girl. She must find a way to get back at her next time.

Finn stammered, trying to find the right words. Unfortunately, Bubblegum is already smiling. That Candy Princess is probably thinking she's not too far from where she is.

"Well, let's eat." Bubblegum got what she wanted. Still, she admires Bubblegum for how cunning she might be at times. "Marceline probably want to eat her 'Crimso-"

"Strawberry Shortcake!" Smooth, Marceline. She blushed deeply, as Finn laughs from her outburts and Bonnie is smirking. Bonnie is going all out, huh? But why is the thought of Finn laughing at the food she named felt embarrassing for her?

 _ **Line Break...**_

Okay. They're really acting weird, but he did like the way Bubblegum is so close to him. He could smell her scent, even though she hasn't taken her bath yet.

Wow.

Princess Bubblegum never smells bad, huh?

Perks of being a Candy Person.

Breakfast is finished, and he walked along the path of the Candy Garden. It's one of the new things he missed while he was gone. Different scents of sweets filled his nose. He picked a candy shaped like a rose and licked it.

"You like this place?" It's Bubblegum. Good, he still doesn't know what he should say to Marceline. Thankfully what happened in the hallway was less worst that he had imagined. He's still half-asleep and Bonnie's barraged of questions prevented him from doing or saying something stupid.

He nodded. "Y-You want?" His still the idiot he used to be. The one qho stutters whenever there's a girl he likes in fromt of him. And Glob knows his last social conversation with a female? The amazons were more of a naked woman bro-thingy, plus they're insanely strong. One word and it's goodbye arm.

She walked closer, and her scent is overwhelming the others. "Yes, please." Before he could moved she grabbed his wrist. A sweat instantly formed on the back of his neck. "And I happened to like this one." He will never forget this moment. The moment where Bubblegum kissed the rose he has been licking, and soon she too licked the hard red petals of the Candy Rose.

He could feel a bulge below his waist.

What she did... was that really necessary? He liked it, specially his little friend below, but she knows too well about human conditions. Ooo is getting weirder by the second.

Her final kiss with the rose ended with a sharp noisy sound. He didn't know, but he almost lost it. Doesn't she know that he's at that age? Yeah, the Amazons gave him knowledge about how a man at his age would act? He didn't knew why but the knowledge was little and all that was written was the words 'active' 'hungry' 'dangerous' and the most weirdest word within that page is that it says it was absolutely 'normal' for people like him.

"Thanks." She licked her lips good.

"N-N-N-No p-problem."

 _ **Line Break...**_

He just had to ruin it by arriving.

"Sir, we are ready to depart." Billy said.

"Give us a minute, Billy." She said, not wanting to sound pissed. But she really is annoyed at the bad-timing of her soldier.

"Yes, Mother." Wow. It sounds really weird for her. Years of being called right now, and with Finn in front of her it sounds so... wrong.

"Where are you going?" She asked. She definitely has to talk to her knights never yo call her 'Mother' anymore. "I didn't knew you're leaving." Yeah. Right after this, she'll talk with the Candy Knights.

"I'll be back in maybe after-lunch. Just have to see the Goblin Kingdom for myself." He replied, but she's not going to let him go so easily. "I'll see you later, PB." He grinned, still holding on the candy rose she violates not too long ago.

"You still haven't finished your candy." She knew that Finn still remembers to finished the candies he had taken. She smirked and felt a little dampened below, as he ate the candy.

"T-Thanks, Peebs." Good, she likes to see Finn stuttering. He's cute that way.

"Oh, Finn."

"Yes?"

He turned around just in time for her to kiss this forehead.

"Be careful, okay?" She can't lose him.

Not again.

 _ **Chapter End.**_

 _ **Feel free to share your thoughts!**_

 _ **To the person who comments and wished this to be a long story... it will be! As long as you guys keep on supporting me I'll definitely update! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

He and some fellow Candy Knights accompanied him to the Goblin Kingdom. Of course, going in alone is far more better than having four heavily armored knights on your back. But Bubblegum insisted that he should have some company.

"Sir, we can't expect anything good about the Goblin Kingdom. Nothing there is worth saving." One knight said, and Finn clearly saw the tightened grip on his sword.

He was once the Goblin King, and yes they were stupid, chaotic, and weird, they were not evil doers. "What happened when I was gone?" Clearly any large movement of the previous Goblin King should have caught anyone's attention.

"Honestly? We do not know. One day they just expanded their kingdom and kept to themselves. Princess Bubblegum let them be so long as they cause no trouble to anyone then this happened." Billy replied.

"Okay, I'll cover myself and go in there alone. You guys will wait at a safe distance-"

"Sir, Princess Bubblegum's order-"

"Finn is right. Our armor isn't exactly made for covert mission. We'll charge when we see signs of trouble." Finn nodded, thankful that Billy isn't as stubborn as the others. If he was still the fifteen year old boy back then, he would have charged already.

But he learned from his sisters. The best fight is won without using force, but the irony is they solve most problems with force. "I'll contact you guys with this." He handed out necklaces to each knights, also explaining to them that it's one of Princess Bubblegum's invention that will alarm others silently. The gem in the necklace would start to blink at an alarming rate. "Okay, we're approaching the Goblin Kingdom."

Hidden in the forest are four knights clad in steel armors. While another figure, a hooded creature approaches the gates to the Goblin Kingdom. Thanks to Bubblegum once more, they were able to sneak deep into goblin territory and straight to their capital.

"The gates are unguarded?" He whispered to himself.

True there were guards everywhere, but they're slackers. He smirked, checking the entire kingdom might be a piece of cake. Plus, there's a lot of creature that's no goblin, so being different won't be too much of a problem.

"Would you like a slave, good sir?" The goblin's voice caught his attention, and what they're saying is indeed true.

Slaves.

There are hundreds of creatures, different colors, sizes, and everything are locked up. He gritted his teeth, he wanted to free all of them, but attacking means suicide as well.

Forcing every will he got, he looked away. 'Not today, but I promise I will free you all!' He thought to himself, but it's more of a comfort for himself.

 **Line Break...**

"He's been there for far too long." One of the knights said, pacing back and forth. "Should we follow him?" He suggested.

"No." Billy replied, determined. "Trust in Finn. If we go in now we might be putting his life in grave danger." But to ve honest, Billy is just as worries as the rest of them.

"Should we call for reinforcements?"

"No. We were only able to sneak past their outposts because there's a few of us. A large group might alert them, and that for sure will be bloody."

"But, Billy, we won the battle!"

Billy sighed, he cant believe he has to explain it to them.

"We won because Finn was there. He took command and made a second plan, under all that pressure."

"Sorry. I just... you know, the stories of the greatest hero in Ooo. Now he's back and-"

"I know." Billy truly knows what his brother feels right now. "I know."

 **Line Break...**

Does this place even have a leader? The only thing keeping him from thinking that this is a leaderless place is because there's guards everywhere. And the deeper he got in the kingdom, the stronger the guards have looked like.

"I followed your orders, sir."

He quickly moved to an alley upon hearing that voice.

"Good. The Master would be pleased." That voice. Where did he heard that? It seemed so familiar, but then again he can't remember who it is. "Her blood is the key to unlock my Master's full power. And once he has it... everyone will kneel before him." Finally, it's starting to get worth it for him. But, who is this master? Who's this familiar voice?

"Sir... there's a problem."

"What?"

"My army has been obliterated. I- ack!"

"You promised me you'll be quite until I what I wanted!" The voice growled. Finn positioned himself to his advantage, because if need be he'd jump and ready to attack.

"We-ack! Didn't- sorry!"

"You could have frightened Ooo and made problems for me. Get me the human before I decide to kill you."

Human!?

 **Chapter End!**

 **Short, but this us just saying that I am alive and well. Work has been very busy for me, and the travel time going home is either 2 hours below. Philippines. Ugh.**

 **Anyway, I had lots of time writing this because we were stuck on a traffic for five freakin' hours.**

 **How are you guys doing? :)**


End file.
